Happenings
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: It's been several days since Prince Inuyasha rescued the Seer Kagome and he can't help but think about the day they'd brought her to the castle with Sango. Oneshot. Seer!Kagome


Disclaimer: The characters within this story all belong to Takahashi-san.  
Warnings: Possessiveness, mentions of abuse.  
Summary: It's been several days since Prince Inuyasha rescued the Seer Kagome and he can't help but think about the day they'd brought her to the castle with Sango.  
Completed: January 23, 2010  
AN: I missed a day! D: In my defense, it's 'cuz I was passed out... I shall post up the oneshot from yesterday when I get around to doing it. X___x Gah.

* * *

**Happenings  
**by: Kagome-reincarnation

* * *

It had been six days since Miroku and Sango had aided him with the girl he'd picked up off of the streets. Prince Inuyasha had paid the brothel woman to look after Kagome for the night and he'd gone with Miroku to bring Sango back the next day. The only real change in their plans was that Kagome came along as well. Kaede, for her part, was more than happy to receive two helpers. She was twice as pleased to find that Sango wasn't the harlot she'd been expecting from Miroku and that Kagome had nothing to do with such evils – and was more of a rescue story than anything else.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku had been forced to watch her coo over the two, and then for Kaede and Sango to lavish their attentions on Kagome who… For her part, seemed a bit scared of them.

Not that either of the two males could blame her. Both, despite their outward demeanors, felt that they'd run for the hills if either of the two women began comparing dress patterns and attire against them. Soon enough, an entire wardrobe of clothes had been planned out for the bewildered girl.

For his part, Inuyasha was only thankful that he only had to deal with the seamstresses and tailors for his clothes. They were far more respectful and had no wishes of being beheaded or losing their jobs. Or anything equally horrendous. Kaede on the other hand, had no such qualms. She'd changed his diapers, after all.

Next was Sango. Although she had a wardrobe already – the clothes she'd gained from her life with her family and the few pieces she'd gained from the red light district – Kaede had declared them unfit for her and had set forth plans for Miroku's ward as well.

After those preparations had been made, however, Kaede had left the four alone as she'd been called upon by the palace healers. They'd needed more angelica everything for their cures. Leaves, seeds, roots – the entire plant had great curative properties and the herbalist had almost regretted introducing the healers to it. They'd promptly taken advantage of it – and harassed her for more whenever they ran low.

She'd once considered placing a rash of poisonous tree leaves within their pillows and beds to get revenge but her conscious had gotten the better of her. After all, were the healers put out of commission, it would be she who was called upon to cure the ill. After all, herbalists were the ones that informed the healers of the most powerful infusions

As it was, she'd left the others with a sigh. Though, she supposed, they could use the time to adjust.

"That was…" Sango was left wordless as the old woman left. She stared after the grandmotherly figure as her mouth hung open.

"Kaede," Miroku heaved a light-hearted sigh of his own. "My dear, don't fall ill from her overwork." As he spoke, he drew Sango towards a corner of the room, putting some space between them and Inuyasha and Kagome.

Contrary to popular belief, the two were _not_ happy about it. The air between them was promptly weighed down by the awkwardness of their relationship. Neither knew what to say.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha with something akin to wariness in her eyes. His own gaze towards her was much the same.

There was a long pause and both opened their mouths to speak – only to shut them once they'd realized the other had also moved to speak. After a pause, Inuyasha averted his gaze and spoke: "This is it, then."

He'd spoken at the same time as Kagome, despite their attempts to give the other room to speak. Her words, however, were much the same. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Both were the end of a connection.

It was, however, a connection that neither of the two wanted to end, no matter how awkward. He'd rescued her and she didn't want to lose the connection. She was aware she might be just one in a string of victims that he'd rescued – but Kaede's reaction to her said otherwise. It had become obvious he had no ill intentions toward her.

Although she'd been wary at first – he'd taken her to a _brothel_ of all places – she'd quickly recovered. Sango, the woman that had helped her clean up and had given her clothes, was a gift from the gods. They'd quickly fallen to talking – Sango had been extremely easy to open up to – and they'd discovered that Sango was only a year older than Kagome (Sango was sixteen, Kagome fifteen), that Kagome was the same age as the boy who'd rescued her, and that Sango was going to the palace the next day. They'd spoken for a long time, bonding with each other in the way that girls do.

The silence continued for several moments longer. It was made even more awkward when they realized that Miroku and Sango were kissing.

"Yuck," Inuyasha had muttered, turning away from the sight.

Kagome had taken offense at that. "What's so 'yuck' about it?" she'd demanded.

He'd raised an eyebrow at her and she'd blushed, her hands moving to cover her mouth. At her obvious shock at her own actions, he had been unable to repress a short laugh. "He's a childhood friend," he'd explained. "He met Sango two weeks ago."

The Seer's eyes had widened at the words, her eyebrows retreating to her hairline.

"That's… so short..!" she'd exclaimed, surprised. "I'd thought they'd known each other for years…"

The prince only shrugged. "Miroku fell hard and fast," he said. His eyes wandered to the couple, who had thankfully stopped kissing. "But I don't know about Sango. Yesterday was my first time meeting her." His eyes hardened. "If she hurts 'Roku, though, I'll make her regret it."

"That's not fair!" Kagome sputtered out, her eyes blazing. "Sango's not like that!"

Inuyasha only shrugged. "We'll see," he said. "But that's not a threat." He looked towards Kagome with some amusement. "I'm glad to see you've become friends."

Kagome blushed again. She'd raised her voice at her rescuer. Again.

"Y-yes," she looked down.

He sighed, before crouching down before her to keep their eyes level.

"It's a good thing," he informed her. "It's not like I'm going to bite your head off over it." He paused. "If you say she's a good person, I'll believe you. But if she turns out not to be, that'll be a blow against your honesty."

Kagome blinked at his words, thinking them over in her head. She nodded.

"Yes," she agreed with him after a moment. "But I would like to trust Sango."

Inuyasha couldn't help but give another bark of laughter. "Alright," he agreed with her. "I'd like to trust her, too." He straightened, keeping their eyes connected so that she was no longer looking down. "It's the first time Miroku's ever been so taken with anyone."

The Seer smiled. "Sango says it's the first time she's ever liked someone as much, too," she put forth shyly.

"Then we'll have to see them flourish, eh?" Inuyasha looked towards the couple. Grinning towards Kagome, he called out to them, "You two had better get married and have a bunch o' kids, ya hear?"

Sango had immediately flushed, even as Miroku had taken her hands. "Of course, Inuyasha," the male Seer said, keeping his expression entirely sincere. "How many shall we have, my dearest Sango?" he turned his attention to his own rescued maiden, taking her hands in his. "Ten? Twenty? How about thirty?"

The woman's cheeks had immediately flushed a deeper red even as she'd yanked her hands away and slapped him, leaving a rather bright red mark.

Their shared show of affection had both Kagome and Inuyasha laughing. The obvious attraction between the two was endearing, but the way that Miroku went about it left room for improvement.

The awkward air between the prince and his ward had all too easily disappeared.

They'd parted on easy terms, but no promises had been made between them. It was something Inuyasha wondered about, even now, four days after he'd parted with her, six days since he'd first met her.

Although he knew Miroku went to see Sango – and by default, Kagome – every day, his longtime friend had only mentioned that she was alive and doing well before going on and on about the girl he'd fallen for. There were times when Inuyasha truly was grateful that he had Miroku as one of his best and most trustworthy friends. Times in which Miroku couldn't cease his ridiculously flowery analogies for Sango were not any of those few times.

Still, when Miroku had once mentioned in passing that Kagome had asked about him, Inuyasha hadn't been able to act disinterested.

He'd done his best to act casually about it, simply asking, "Oh, right – how is she adapting?"

Unfortunately for him, though, Miroku was a force to be reckoned with. Although Inuyasha had grown up free of the shackles that came with court games, Miroku had embroiled himself on his behalf, taking on the comments and critiques that few would have been able to manage. Miroku, after all, had been a friend of the prince. If one cannot reach the prince, then break the next best thing. Fortunately, the male Seer was quite stubborn and had never shattered beneath the weight of the combined courtesans. When Inuyasha had felt his friend was weak, however, he'd stepped in. Of course, that didn't help him when he was speaking with Miroku as all the experience he should've gained with the court had skipped over him.

"Interested, are you?" his friend had asked with a most amused grin on his face. "Kagome's fine. I told you already, didn't I? She adapted right away and she's getting along great with Sango and Kaede. I swear, they're practically best friends, your Kagome and my Sango."

The carefully constructed statement had gotten to him.

"Sh-she's not mine!" Inuyasha had protested, unable to prevent the light beginnings of a blush from sweeping across his face.

"Of course," Miroku agreed with him. His face, however, was entirely mocking Inuyasha – and they both knew it.

"She's not!" the prince had denied the relationship. "She's her own person!" He spoke earnestly, but the sincerity behind his words was what had convinced Miroku so thoroughly that Inuyasha was lying. Inuyasha, however, was able to be honest about few things.

"Of course she is, Inuyasha," he'd said patronizingly. "But she's still yours, isn't she? You were, after all the one who brought her to us." Miroku grinned connivingly. "So that makes you her rescuer – and by default, she's become your ward."

Stumped, Inuyasha gave up. "Keh," he'd muttered, looking away. "So? She's okay? She's got everything she needs?"

Miroku nodded. "She's got everything she needs – everything she asked for really." Then the older man frowned. "She doesn't really ask for much, that girl."

His interest caught again, Inuyasha sent a hard look towards Miroku. "What d'ya mean?"

"Don't speak like that, Inuyasha," Miroku chided before explaining. "She's being really humble. Although I suppose that is to be expected of a former abuse victim, it's a bit eerie to see in person."

"Eerie?" Inuyasha, too, frowned. "What do you mean, eerie?"

His friend shrugged. "It's like she doesn't know what to do with herself so she's giving too much of herself."

Confused, the prince demanded further explanation: "What?"

"She's got no purpose in life, so she doesn't know how to keep any of her time to herself," Miroku attempted to explain gain. "It's like she doesn't understand that it's okay to do things for herself." He allowed himself a sideway glance at Inuyasha, and was surprised – and pleased – to see that the prince had already left.


End file.
